One Last
by Senriou of Veiron
Summary: But the beacons are all lit. What other threat could possibly delay the land's happiness more?
1. Chapter 1

The ownership of the beings; Saturos, Menardi, and Alex, does not belong to this unfortunate being but to the clan of Mars and the clan of Mars's creators. All hale Nintendo/Camelot. I rule my own Senriou, Veiron and Siotus. This is as it should be.

Though one is permitted to dream, no?

_**One Last**_

_**By Senriou of Veiron**_

_**Chapter#1**_

_**Ending**_

Dashing across the darkening sky a ray of flame. Heating the doomed world below it. Those in Xian would call this a beautiful omen of bad things to come. To the eyes of Fuschin Temple; a foreboding of the nature of four. And to all else not blessed with the gift of psynergetic foresight…

Dragon; powerfull force to all known races. Bless this land of Weyard it does, greatly, in powerfull form and dance of its flames that give us heat. Be it not just Mars that bring us this entity but the other three as well. Weyard, only witness to that of the Mars Clan beast. Soon Alchemies creations rise to the Mercury. And let the two forces clash to birth us Sol and Luna. But darkness taketh the first and only opposite sacrifices may awaken…

Just as the Mars's Phoenix ignites from its ashes does the dragon arise from its cage. And the force in which it does free its soul do scare all that laid it to rest. But only a one force in its own can breach the rising flames. Watch does the world as Geysers burst through Volcanoes.

And the smoke cleared. What left; the barren wasteland of betrayal. They had traveled hard and long. Fighting, foes vast. Strong. But this all accounted for only one ending. Annihilation. Inevitable. Inescapable. Impossibly undeniable. Quite frankly, utter chaos was what ensued…

Menardi tiredly treaded the tattered wasteland before her crimson eyes. Ashen-dust rose from holes burnt in ground, hot rock scorching everything around its vicinity. A land, broken, bent, slaughtered, and destroyed. This is what the Wise One had tested to prevent, and what they welcomed to stop and had failed. It had all come down to it. The Dancing flames had risen. Had traced the path of the betrayer…

"So this is Siotus's realm, no?" Saturos stepped up to the spiraling staircase of blue ice. Menardi proudly beside him.

"Only we could have come this far." she said. She looked around her at the surrounding land, cloaks flailing about Saturos and herself as the wind rushed past them determined to send them aback.

"Its freezing here. Lets get this over with, shall we." Saturos took Menardi's snow-white hand in his own. Born as two, then side by side as doubles, only to have fallen as two halves, just to be reborn singular. Saturos looked to his left Menardi's warm eyes staring back into his own.

"Its only what we can do now." she said to him her soft voice distant. Then she took a step towards the unending stairs.

"Yes, Our only choice is to go, once again." He, too, took a step ahead.

"As both." They nodded. There was a jolt and a sudden burst of wind as they made their way up the uncaring path as fast as only the fated could go...

One last climb.

One last leap.

One last fading memory.

Two bodies fell to the tile before an orb of glowing Venus. Its light shimmering on a man and lady who both had faces of calm and welcome. On them the thick clothes of a northern civilization and feral weapons at their sides. Both on the ground fallen together, a slit at each palm of a smooth white. There was a silent tear trailing its path down the woman's face. Her curly-red hair entangled in the lengthy blue strands of the other. His stray hand looking toward the pit hiding under the earthen beacon.

Raging clouds stormed about the skys. Their happy furies sending torrents of lightning to flash around the lighthouse. The darkness of the clouds engulfing the land, swallowing all light. Blackness for miles of relentless clouds. Below this, sand twirled downwards in spirals tracing a jagged line of destruction from the point of Venus Lighthouse to the forest lands beyond. Events continued for some time, until they simply did not.

The aerie glowed in a golden light that dispersed across the sky melting the clouds to a misty haze. Light flooded the deprived land, its greens brightened in joy.

Fire sparked from the beacon, it flickered stronger by the second until it had grown huge into a blaze that lit the entire sky, brighter than the sun, when it was night. It suddenly died down till it was no more higher than 7ft. The flames swirled around themselves shifting in it their colors of intensity. White faded to blue, it bleeding to a solid orange-red. Oddly the left side of the fire shifted to cold colors. More permanent as the flames died on its reaching blue-purple. It condensed, two thin figures evident in its shape. The flames fluttered out of existence and two figures fell were previous ones lied, now missing.

They hit the tiles creating a crack as the worn ones broke underneath the new weight. There was a sharp breath of air, then a sudden cough. Menardi weakly stood up staggering slightly. Saturos was crouched on his knees pinching his hand to wonder ifhe was real or not. He leapt up strongly cape flutering lightly in the breeze. What had happened? The aerie looked as completely intact as it had been before the battle. There were no signs of any conflict or injustice. No stains of crimson seeping in-between the cracks of the tile. No chipped or completely shattered statues. All was well… And they were standing. Alive.

"I suppose this might be the afterlife, who knows what it really is." Said Menardi who was facing the distance toward the fluffy clouds. It was a bright morning. Happy in its brilliant darkness.

"If it were, Menardi, then why do I sense Alex?" She turned to look at him.

They turned at a noise.. the beacon was glowing red.

Its probly not that long, but please R&R. I only continue if I know someone is reading it. I need to see a review to know that they are. Oh, in case it was confusing, the first scene is the present, the lighthouse ext the past. The story will be written in the past as the present, untill it reaches the plot of this present. I hope you get that.

Ne way. I hope you enjoyed. And I want you to review. Got it memorized? Well? Do you? Come on now.


	2. No Wonder

Prinny Master: I guess it was,but, then again, I'm a confusing writer.. not what I was a year ago. Any way thankyou for the review and keep that thought about our slippery, can't think of a better word currently, Imilian in mind.

The ownership of the beings; Saturos, Menardi, and Alex, does not belong to this unfortunate being but to the clan of Mars and the clan of Mars's creators. All hale Nintendo/Camelot. I rule my own Senriou, Veiron and Siotus. This is as it should be.

Though one is permitted to dream, no?

_**One Last**_

_**By Senriou of Veiron**_

_**Chapter#2**_

_**No Wonder **_

Power of a momentary reckoning engulfed them. Its energy seeped into their beings filling them with long lost strength. Bodies glowed a pure light of alchemy. And when it dimmed stood two people, called once more to animation.

Menardi looked at Saturos his body shimmering in his full power. There was a smooth harsh force rushing throughout them. Restoring their strength. Their life. Their vendetta. Saturos smiled distantly. He walked up to the beacon it having returned to normal. His arm reached out and touched the rotating orb. His palm passed its thin shell. The muscular arm retracted Menardi watching as it carried out a tiny red creature. Her eyes widened.

"Why Saturos, it's a Mars djiini." She looked to his face eyes curious and puzzled.

"Menardi." He stepped down the stairs. The creatures' limp tail dangling from over his palm.

She took it, carefully noting its soft breathing and wondering how it could have wound up in a place as that.

"Its here for a reason, and I think it has something to do with us." Saturos said lightly touching its side and feeling its warmth. He looked at Menardi. A sad smile showing. Saturos frowned.

"Poor Tinder, the barer of bad news I'm afraid. I hope no one was sent from Prox t-"

"Don't worry." Saturos said gently.

"But Karst-" She worried.

"They might not have known about us yet. Lets hope we can return home before they have to." he faced the beacon.

"Powers rush through me, you can feel them." he said. He brought his palm to his face staring at veins that stretched under his skin.

"You can see the energies… A fire shines ever brighter in its weakness." His arms lowered fists at his side heat radiating from them.

"Menardi… I can feel the other powers. And yet Mars is just a withering flame. We are a trick candle, burnt out and relit and yet still flickering dangerously till we blink and there's just smoke and dust." he glanced at the awakening djiini.

"Mars is lit, I feel it roaming free.. But its searching for something."

"Isaac." Menardi said as the djiini woke up. Its blue eyes blinked as it looked up at them happily. Menardi pat its head.

"Isaac has it." She re-stated. "It's the only way he was able to best us both. Even without his teammates and the Mercury Adept, he wouldn't go down so easily."

Saturos took a seat on the tiles with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked to the djiini in Menardi's arms. He frowned. And stood up.

"I need to ask you, Tinder, a few questions." he said firmly. Menardi set the elemental on the flooring and stepped up to one of the aerie statues. She leaned against it closing her eyes and listening.

"The first I have for you; did you revive us? And if so, where were we when you did?" bright red eyes bored into it.

Tinder cocked his head to the left. Blinked. Wagged its tale left then right and hopped twice. It made a mewing noise.

"Sacrifices?" Saturos asked.

"Were they from Prox?" Menardi asked having not moved from her spot at the statue.

Tinders eyes' sparkled its head slightly nodding. Menardi lowered her head. Bangs slightly blocking her face.

"..So they know, somehow, what transpired here. And it was Senriou and Veiron who were sent here." she said after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Tinder had come with them to aid in the ritual and he is why we are alive." Saturos looked to his savior and wondered why they had never encountered one in their journey before. And then he realized they had been too strong headed to think they had needed a djiin's aid. Thought their psynergy was superb as is.

"Thank you Tinder." said Saturos and Menardi gratefulness emanating from their smiles..

But fire never was as they thought it, Isaac did have half the worlds Mars energy. How could they ever have had the power they thought they did, after all, the flames boast their strengths in illusion and great show. Which, in the end, exhausts all their purpose, so they just wither and fade away in a heap of smoke. They had unconsciously proven that.

Tinder hopped suddenly. Made a noise sounding like a muffled growl and spun around, head shifting franticly from side to side. Saturos and Menardi watched it curiously until its entire being shone with an orangey brilliance. The shape leapt into the air little sparks of flame rotating around it. The shape seemed to melt… in two and become like the orbs of Mars swirling around it. The two halves of Tinder fell suddenly. The energy fell into Saturos and Menardi both shocked for an instant, then, as they felt the energies in them strongly increase, they understood.

They faced each other. Menardi stepped down the stairs and made to stand next to Saturos at its base. Saturos looked to her and nodded with a smile. They simultaneously rose their right arms and snapped their fingers. A single flame smiling off the tips of their thumbs. A bright light shining from its small form. And both noticed it felt more focused; the psynergy creating its strength. Their flame was more potent and this came easily.

"..Hm.." Saturos clapped his hands once. A hair thin beam flying from them. It grew wider its light restricted so it resembled a burning sword. Saturos stared at his energy. His left hand put to his side and with his right Saturos redirected the blade into his hand.

Menardi silent in awe turned about her. Now facing the beacon she threw her left palm out. A line of magma drew itself around each statue. Flicking her wrist upward she watched as flames sprang up from the lines and danced around the statues. Bringing her arm down the flames dissipated.

"I think.." She said staring at her hand as it glimmered in psynergy. 'That we should find more of these djiin."

Saturos nodded from behind her and quit the supply of Mars creating his new weapon. He stood motionless for a time his hand at his chin, eyes closed. Menardi busy flexing her clawed hands. The lighthouse aerie was silent. Light from the morning sun filtering through the soft clouds floating above.

A soft wind decided to waft around the two. Menardi's hair lifting in the wind. Saturos flicked his from his yes. They sat on the stairs welcoming the warmth of the raising sun. Both looking at the shifting colors of the morning sky. The fluffy clouds an orange pink. Their element was everywhere.

Menardi smiled warmly at the sights and was grateful that Venus Lighthouse aerie was open to it all.

"Did you feel that?" Saturos suddenly asked from beside her breaking the silence. Menardi kept her eyes on the clouds a seagull flying past them sounding happily.

"Feel what?" she asked.

"That pull." Menardi then looked at him.

"Well, I feel a remembrance of horror. That time in the Elemental Sanctum. I've had flashbacks since consciousness." Menardi lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. "I keep seeing the blackest darkness and feeling the worst pain. And I feel as if I am being pulled downward..."

"We need to get away from Venus Lighthouse, Menardi. We need to find Isaac and take back our power." Menardi eagerly nodded.

"Come on." He stood up and offered his hand. Menardi took it and stood up too. "Let us get down from here. The sky only masks the horror of what transpired at this aerie."

They reached the elevator and leapt onto it. It took some time before they reached the ground, but Menardi was grateful for the time to clear her head. They now stood at the lighthouse seal were they remembered Felix standing in order to break the barrier. The warriors looked about. The lighthouse towered above them and the surrounding forest seemed richly thicker. The only things off were the monuments over lumps in the ground and Saturos and Menardi tried in vainto hold down the guilt of what they stood for.

R & Ror our fave. Proxians will wonder what happened to you.


End file.
